azulado es el mar y a su lado es el cielo
by jubbe
Summary: ...y si ese día no hubiera estado tan jodidamente depresivo..


hola! bueno es sábado y estoy algo aburrida asi que voy a escribir un fic, de verdad espero que algún día alguien lea todo esto por que siento que nadie me lee jajaja bueno me hace bien escribir así que si alguien lo lee, aunque sea una persona yo ya soy feliz, lo que voy a escribir es 100% improvisado así que perdón si no sale muy bien, espero les guste!

* * *

**one_ of these days I'm gonna find someone to love_**

era un día como cualquier otro en su monótona vida de adolescente emocionalmente caído, bueno, la realidad era que a simple vista era completamente feliz, con todo su carisma y energía positiva. era otro día en esa semana que había sido pésima igual que las ultimas en los últimos cuatro meses y la verdad era que ya empezaba a sentirse mas solo de lo normal, todos a su al rededor tenían a alguien y el estaba ahí, aconsejándoles a todos sus amigos como llevar bien los temas del amor, ¿quien era el para aconsejar de amor si nunca había sido amado? no importaba, de cierta manera, no le importaba se decía a si mismo "no necesito a nadie, estoy bien así" "solo tengo que esperar" "lo bueno tarda en llegar", pero creo que nadie mejor que el sabia que no era así.

se puso su opaco traje de dalton y salio caminando, era unas 20 cuadras, y no tenia nadie que lo llevara, puede que antes si, pero desde que le había dicho a sus padres que era gay, nada había sido lo mismo, aunque ellos aseguraran que lo aceptaban, el sabia que su padre no lo aceptaba, y camino queriendo llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían, estaba definitivamente deprimido. La mañana paso igual que todas, al salir de la enorme institución que no hacia mas que empeorar su estado depresivo fue su café preferido, era un lugar grande pero intimo, los colores iban desde el crema al bordo, el se sentaba en una de las mesas que tenia bancos largos y acolchonados junto a la ventana que daba a la plaza, mientras leía "_la rebelión de atlas", _la campana de la puerta sonó y el no vio mas que un chico apresurado entrando a la sala del personal, sonrió al ver lo agitado que estaba aquel chico y espero ser atendido.

-buenas tardes, soy kurt hummel, que desea pedir.-blaine levanto la vista de su libro al no escuchar la voz de kate, la chica que siempre lo atendía, y vio a aquel chico que había entrado torpemente al lugar y estaba perfectamente peinado ¿como lo haba echo en 5 minutos?. sonrió.

-hola, soy blaine, y quiero un submarino nada mas, gracias.-el chico anoto y se retiro, blaine supo que era nuevo, nunca antes lo había visto. se sentó de forma india en el asiento y siguió leyendo, sintió como alguien apoyaba algo en la mesa y trato de correr el brazo para dejar espacio, pero como la maldita semana no podía mejorar su codo toco la bebida caliente haciendo que cayera en su libro "¡dios!" "¡lo siento tanto!" trato de correr su libro lo mas rápido que pudo balbuceando insultos hacia el mismo, noto al chico y lo miro "¡maldita sea!" grito al percatarse de que su libro estaba arruinado "¡nada puede ir bien!". kurt trataba de limpiar la mesa torpemente. "esta bien, déjalo" blaine se levanto enojado con si mismo y se retiro dejando a kurt ahí, simplemente, ahí.

camino 2 cuadras queriendo romper todo a su al rededor, ¿es lo que pasa con la depresión, no? te enojas, te pones triste, no te importaba nada y se repite, paro en seco y se dio cuenta lo mal que se había portado con aquel chico ¿que culpa tenia? y regreso a disculparse, entro al café y se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

-hey matt, ¿esta-pensó- kurt?.-matt era el dueño del lugar y conocía a blaine hacia 3 años, el hombre tenia 55 años y tenia algunas canas, siempre se había portado bien con blaine,y de echo lo quería como a un padre, se podía decir que para blaine el no tenia padre y ese hombre era lo mas cercano, habian hablado muchas veces de temas varios y si, se comportaba como un padre.

-¿el chico nuevo? si, esta en el baño del personal cuando vuelva lo mando a la mesa de siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

-bien, ahí lo espero.

-psss-blaine se dio vuelta. "¿que?" pregunto.-el es gay.-dijo el hombre en un susurro y le guiño un ojo a blaine que sonrió ya colorado y camino a su mesa esperando a kurt.

**one of these days I'll find you if I don't give up**

**-**¿me buscabas?- blaine giro su cabeza que estaba mirando hacia la plaza y miro a kurt. 'wow'. eso es todo lo que su mente proceso en ese momento, kurt se haba mojado la cara y tenia algunas gotas corriendo por las mejillas, cerca de las orejas justo donde terminaba su pelo castaño claro, sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, muy oscuro y la luz tenue y amarga que entraba por la ventana gracias a ese día nublado y lluvioso hacían que la piel de kurt se viera perfecta ¿por que no lo haba notado antes?

-si, quería disculparme, kurt, no merecías que te trate así.- kurt sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

-no hay problema, la torpeza del primer día tomo control sobre mi.-blaine rió naturalmente por primera vez en semanas.

-¿que te parece si te invito un café como disculpa?

-quizas luego, estoy trabajando.-he hizo una mueca.

-no creo que le importe-blaine señalo con su cabeza a matt.

-¿lo conoces?

-es como mi padre, ahora, siéntate yo traeré los cafés, ¿que quieres? yo invito. -kurt le dio su orden y se sentó como había dicho blaine "claro que no es gay, un chico como el no podria ser gay, concéntrate hummel". de acuerdo digamos la verdad, kurt se desconcentro cuando le llevo el submarino a blaine y lo miraba mientras lo apoyaba en la mesa sin prestar atención y dejándolo en cualquier lugar, haciendo que un solo movimiento de blaine tirara el café. "debe pensar que eres un idiota" y se paso las manos por su cabello un poco humeo.-¡volví!.-grito blaine y kurt dio un pequeño saltito sobre su banco.-¿te asuste, eh?.-blaine tenia una sonrisa.

-solo diré que no por conservar algo de dignidad.

y esa fue la primera vez que blaine vio a kurt, y ese encuentro llevo a otro, todos los lunes y jueves blaine iba al café y tomaba algo con kurt y hablaban y contaban sus vidas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o como si se estuvieran volviendo a conocer, y blaine pensaba que esos encuentros solo ocurrían en las novelas y sonrió mirando al techo de su habitación al darse cuenta que en ese ultimo mes, kurt lo volvía loco

flashback

-entonces..¿tienes novia?.-pregunto kurt curioso, dando un sorbo a su café cortado. blaine casi se atraganta con el pedazo de medialuna cuando rió ante la pregunta de kurt.

-kurt-rió-soy gay.-y esta vez fue kurt quien casi escupe el café, para luego ponerse rojo claro.

-bueno, también lo soy.-dijo algo avergonzado.

-lo se, matt me lo dijo el día que nos conocimos.-y kurt se volvió a poner rojo al recordar aquel día, y pensó en como se había fijado en blaine al instante y en como su cara parecía triste y ahora el estaba riendo con el. "bueno, es gay, es un avance ¿no?" se dijo a si mismo y siguió hablando con blaine.

fin del flashback.

blaine entro al café sonriente, esperando encontrar a kurt, pero el no estaba.

-¡kate!.- grito blaine y ella salio del mostrador y lo abrazo.

-¡hace tanto que no hablo contigo!

-¡te extrañe tanto! ¿como te fue en Australia?.-kate estuvo uno 10 minutos contándole a blaine de su viaje y el solo sonriera, luego de hablar un rato mas, blaine recordó.

-¿haz visto a kurt?.-ella pensó y luego respondió "ha mandado un mensaje a matt, no pudo venir, al parecer tuvo un problema".-oh, gracias kate, fue lindo verte.-la abrazo y salio, cruzo la calle hasta llegar a la plaza y se sentó en una hamaca, el cielo estaba despejado, pero el viento era insoportable y quizas era la razón por que no había nadie en la plaza.

'¿kurt?' 'aja' '¿¡como!?' '¿donde vives?' 'voy para allá'.

blaine tomo el primer taxi que vio, le indico la dirección al conductor y salieron rumbo a la casa de kurt, que quedaba a 30 minutos, blaine se puso los auriculares tratando de no preocuparse y recordó esa charla.

flashback

-háblame de tu apodos, kurt.

el castaño puso su cara de pensamiento y blaine no evito pensar que se veía adorable, hacia apenas unas 2 semanas que se conocían y de verdad, de verdad, kurt le parecía lo mas cercano al cielo.

-lady hummel.-y blaine soltó una carcajada.-¡hey! ¡no te rías!.-pero incluso kurt estaba riendo.

-¿quien te llama así?

-santana, es una amiga.-"dime otro" insistió blaine y kurt pensó que era tierno como blaine se entusiasmaba en esa charla. -kurtsie, mi madrastra, hummel, mis profesores, maricón...-kurt hizo una pausa como arrepintiéndose se haberlo dicho.

-¿quien te llama así, kurt?-pregunto blaine fríamente.

-no importa..

-kurt, dime, ¿te molestan en la escuela?

-se llama dave, dave karofsky y si, me "molestan" bastante.-blaine noto el repentino cambio de animo de kurt y tomo su mano por primera ves por encima de la mesa, en un signo protector "todo estará bien kurt, siempre puedes decirles a tus padres, o yo mismo iré a hablar", kurt miro las manos y luego a blaine, sonrió, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que blaine era mas que un simple "el chico que me gusta"

fin de flashback.

-llegamos.-blaine se desconecto de sus pensamiento y le pago al señor, bajo del auto y vio la casa de kurt "aquí vamos" pensó y subió los 3 escalones hacia la puerta, toco timbre y espero. un hombre como de 40 años abrió la puerta y blaine supuso que era el padre.

-bueno días señor, soy blaine, amigo de kurt, venia a visitarlo.

-oh claro, pasa, por cierto, soy burt el padre de kurt.-y le estrecho la mano, blaine entro y burt le indico donde quedaba la habitación de kurt, blaine llego hasta su cuarto y antes de tocar la puerta se peino un poco.

-¡blaine!-kurt salto a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio y blaine no evito pensar en como lo hacia delirar el perfume que kurt llevaba puesto.-gracias por venir.-le dijo al oído mientras aun lo abrazaba.

-no hay de que kurt, siempre estaré cuando me necesites.-kurt lo soltó y entraron a la habitación, blaine se tomo unos segundos en observar todo.-wow, kurt, veo que el buen gusto no solo es en la ropa.- y el chico de ojos, ahora, azule claro, se puso algo rojo ante el comentario.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?.

-no, estoy bien, gracias. ahora dime, ¿que paso?.-kurt lo tome del brazo y dirigió hacia la cama donde los dos se sentaron en forma india uno frente al otro, el castaño le empezó a contar con sumo detalle como había sido envestido junto a los casilleros y luego amenazado, también le contó que sus padres lo cambiarían de escuela pero no sabían cual, y durante todo el relato kurt lloraba y blaine agarraba su mano dibujando patrones sobre esta y kurt no evitaba controlar las sensaciones que le producía blaine al hacer eso.

-tranquilo, kurt, ¿que te parece si vas a dalton conmigo? se que es caro, pero seria una buena idea, ya sabes, estarías conmigo y no sufrirías bullying.-kurt se limpio las lagrimas y volvió a abrazar a blaine.-te quiero.-le dijo y un segundo después ya estaba arrepentido.

blaine cerro los ojos a escuchar esas palabras, "si tan solo las digiera de otra manera" pensó.

-yo también, kurt, no te das idea cuanto.

**one of these days I'll find you cause' I won't give up.**

-¡BLAINE!- el morocho salto de la cama tras el grito de su madre.-¡tienes que ir a dalton!.-blaine se toco el pelo sin gel y miro la hora, mierda, llegaría tarde, demasiado tarde, y ademas..esperen..blaine salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la cama, se puso su traje, fue al baño, se lavo los dientes, tomo su bolso y se fue, no había tiempo para caminar, no, el debía recibir a kurt en la puerta del colegio. luego de un mes, la transferencia de kurt había sido aceptada y ese iba a ser su primer día y claro, blaine debía esperarlo, tomo el colectivo y bajo a un cuadra de su escuela, se arreglo un poco, peino su cabello y "oh no" pensó, tras sentir su cabello sin una sola gota de gel.

-¡blaine!-escucho su nombre en un grito por segunda vez en el día, pero este era diferente, era de kurt, y su voz perfecta hacia que a blaine se le desconectaran todos sus sentidos.

-¡feliz primer día! ¿estas listo?.-kurt no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía tan..hermoso. sus ojos a la mañana se veían casi marrones, lo cual el no estaba acostumbrado a ver y su pelo, dios, esos rulos lo dejaron inconsciente durante unos segundos, admirando lo formados y espesos que se veían, sin contar el color negro que junto con su piel contrastaban a la perfección, su traje algo arrugado aun y entendió que blaine había salido demasiado apurado.-kurt..¿estas bien?.-kurt sacudió su cabeza y se arrepentía mentalmente de haberse quedado tan tildado admirando a blaine, pero la verdad es que podía hacerlo por horas.

-tienes la corbata torcida, yo te ayudo.-kurt se acerco un poco mas a blaine y bajo su cabeza para arreglar la corbata de blaine. el morocho solo lo miraba y notaba como los labios de kurt se apretaban en un linea.-listo- dijo kurt y sonrió

-que te parece si entramos y te muestro la escuela.-y así fue, el resto de la mañana blaine le mostró la escuela y paro en lo que el llamaba "mi aula preferida" al entrar todos saludaron a los dos chicos.-quédate aquí.-dijo blaine y le guiño un ojo, kurt se puso rojo y vio como todos frente a el tomaban posición de coro.

"You think I'm pretty.." comenzó a sonar y kurt sonreía aun nervioso, amaba la voz de blaine y verlo cantar era todo lo que cualquier persona podía querer. blaine se acerco a kurt mirándolo a los ojos y continuo con el estribillo de la canción.

"You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

el timbre sonó, la canción termino y ambos salieron al gran patio de dalton.

-cantas genial.-dijo kurt riendo

-¿tu crees?, podrías unirte al grupo.

-si quizas..

-¡oh vamos! seguro te tienta la idea de pasar las tiempo conmigo.-dijo blaine gracioso, ambos caminaban si rumbo y estaban ya, un poco alejados de donde todos estaban.

-de echo si, es una idea tentadora pasar mas tiempo contigo.-blaine dejo de caminar y kurt se estaba pegando mentalmente.

-kurt..-comenzó blaine, y en ese momento decidió que debía decirle todo lo que venia sintiendo hacia 4 meses.-tengo que..bueno, decirte algo, ya sabes, yo..-suspiro.-te quiero kurt, y no te quiero como solo un amigo te quiere, yo, yo te quiero como..-tomo las manos de kurt.-yo te amo. y sin esperar un segundo mas kurt acorto la distancia entre ellos dos, y todo, por primera vez tubo sentido, fue como si la oscuridad hubiese desaparecido y todo lo que podían sentir era ellos.

-también te amo-dijo kurt y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.-blaine lo miro y lo volvió a besar, supo en ese momento que nunca mas iba a estar solo, por que ahora estaba con kurt, y lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

-no sabes como espere por esto.-y ambos rieron a pocos centímetros de distancia.-creo..creo que deberíamos volver.

**my room is big enought for the both of us. so won't you come around?**

kurt dormía y blaine lo miraba, ya habian pasado 2 años de su relación, y no podía pedir mas, nunca se había sentido tan completo y tan perdido como lo hacia con kurt, nada podía igualar la sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos y besar su cabello y oler su perfume, y podía imaginar en ese momento una vida junto kurt, formando una familia y todas esas cursilerias que uno se imagina cuando esta enamorado, pero, ¿no era eso lo mas hermoso?, y pensó que si ese día no hubiera estado tan jodidamente depresivo no habría ido al café, el chico nuevo no habría puesto el submarino a centímetros de su codo, el no lo habría tirado en su libro, nunca se habría ido enojado del café, nunca habría ido a disculpase y nunca habría conocido al chico de ojos color azulado como el mar y nunca se habría dado cuenta de que a su lado, es el cielo.

* * *

buenoo, ¿les gusto? espero que si (: la verdad que a mi me gusto como quedo, espero sus reviews {inserte corazon}


End file.
